monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:For Fun: Instead of Poogie the Pig...
Instead of the Poogie in your hunters house, you could commission a felyne (in a similar way that you create decorations for your house in Tri) you commission them to hunt a baby monster. This could be anything from a G Jaggi to a Rathalos. Just a fun idea - don't take it too seriously. And just quickly thought of some more ideas on how to get it... 1. Egg collection quest (but seriously harder compared to the current ones i.e. rathalos constantly on your tail, not behind you in the area you just left lol.) 2. Event Quest Im a bit of a collector when it comes to Monster Hunter games (All G rank armours in Unite and Starting my high rank armour collection in Tri...) So i thought this would be funny. --StMaggot 23:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I always wanted to have a pet other than a pig.So I think we should be able to get pets by buying them or some other means (i.e. trade)Kelbikiller 23:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Kelbikiller that sounds like a pretty cool idea, capcom would have to make new baby versions of some monsters but i think that would be pretty cool and we all ready saw 3 baby rathians in rathian life/ecology.i dont remember which game.11:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC)KelbikillerKelbi killer That is the ecology of rathian in mh1 ps2, i played it 4 months ago I love this idea. I know piggies are the signature of MH, but I prefer to eat them rather than to snuggle them. A pet fox or a pet jaggi, now that I'd like. @kelbikiller They may be baby rathalos too,it impossible to tell the difference. Gamer4845 06:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC)gamer4845 12:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) can't wait 'till I can hug a Giggi! lol I got to admit i hate that fat pig I rather have a nargacuga cub (80.101.53.239 make sure it dosent bite you) 19:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) lol, I actually wanted that a giggi bit me one time, so I could see how i got poisoned :) ---- I like the idea.Aways did want to kill the pig for chops...A Narga would be cool,but (if boss monsters were included) I would totally go for a little Lagiacrus.I wear Lagi armor generally,and it would be awesome to have a matching pet. What if the Guild had comissioned scientists to breed monsters,always using the smallest ones,and eventually create a miniature version of the monsters to help hunters? Like,at the beginning of the game,you would be given a choice of baby monsters,and you could pick one? (I know some people are gonna hate and say that I'm talking Pokemon,even when I'm not.) That way,you could have a helper monster (instead of the almost-completely-useless Cha-Cha).As you leveled it up,it would grow (I'm not suggesting that they would get any bigger than like,say a Rhenoplos - maybe a little bigger) and become stronger,and eventually you could ride it to get around faster (I just know that's gonna cause a stir).You could also take it online - (humor me here) close your eyes,and picture a full party of hunters,charging into battle alongside a miniature Lagiacrus,Barioth,Rathalos,and Agnaktor (substitute your own monsters here - I just used those four because I think they're the most badass :D) The little monsters wouldn't get in the way,and would behave like large boss monsters (low stamina = run off to eat ; low health = run off to heal.You could heal them too,maybe) I think this would be possibly the coolest thing to happen to monster hunter''' EVER.''' 05:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) no, sorry but /\ isn't a good idea, the monsters should only be pets, no helpers, that ruins it.